


I Feel Like I'm Living a Poorly Written Modern Day Romcom

by SeaEnemy



Series: Gfdi keith [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But its worth it, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hugs, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), This Is STUPID, and he gets one, because if you read chapter 4 of the main fic you'll understand, because im weak, he's hella gay guys, like his head is a literal brick wall, like really bad, not really but he still needs to work on them, tbh its a mood, this is a backstory oneshot, twice, ya'll should go read the main fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaEnemy/pseuds/SeaEnemy
Summary: Alternate title: Keith is gay but like hell, if he's going to let this hot dude take his veggie fries.Oh wait, hold on, my anxiety is calling, it says it's time for my daily breakdown.Also, it's 3 am.





	I Feel Like I'm Living a Poorly Written Modern Day Romcom

**Author's Note:**

> Slight TW for my anxiety peeps! 
> 
> I was starting to get slightly triggered while writing this but I like projecting onto Keith. I usually don't suffer from anxiety but I had a particularly bad day and this was how I vented I guess, even if it started to get me worked up again. I know I'm not the best writer but like, enjoy??? Please, let me know what you think and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!
> 
> God, why do I lowkey sound so chipper like Jesus Christ I just read and I want to vomit. But yeah criticism = good. 
> 
> Enjoy, oranges.

Keith is not a social person.

No matter how “confrontational” people think he is, he will forever and always be an awkward person. Yeah, he can talk to people but that's only if he knows them or there's someone with him who he _knows_. Surrounded by a whole bunch of people he's barely met in a room he’s only been in for .5 seconds. That's when the bitch called anxiety crawls underneath his skin, twists his stomach into knots, and constricts his lungs until he can barely breathe.

So when he enters the dollar store at 3 am he is eternally grateful that it is empty as hell frozen over. The teen manning the check out barely gives him a second glance as he continues into the store, letting him feel somewhat relaxed with the presence behind the counter. He hesitates when he approaches the drinks, eyes fidgeting between them before he huffs. He’s had at least three monsters in the past 24 hours so it's probably best to go for the chocolate milk, no matter how lactose intolerant he is.

He wanders the aisles a little longer, looking for something to suffocate the hunger he hasn’t been able to get rid of. And maybe he’s just stalling so he doesn’t have to go back to Shiro's house and crash on his back-breaking couch again.

He really needs to find a place of his own.

He turns down another aisle, vaguely aware of the fact someone else has also turned into the aisle at the opposite end. He ignores the slight itch of anxiety, setting his eyes on the bag of veggie fries on the top shelf. Ugh, Keith hates being 5’6.

He shoves his chocolate milk into his hoodie pocket, rolls up his sleeves, and reaches for the bag, the tips of his toes aching as his fingers just barely skim the edge of the bag. He lets out a grunt as he rolls back onto his heels, sighing as he looks longingly up at the snack.

He’s quickly startled out of his longing, however, when a tan arm grabs the same veggie fries he had been reaching for moments ago. He can feel the anxiety of being near the other person already scraping against his nerves but he isn’t about to let his veggie fries go. So he lets his eyes follow along the tan arm to broad shoulders and then a slender neck and finally possibly the most gorgeous face Keith thinks he’s ever been blessed with in his entire life.

The guys' eyes are already looking at him, and Jesus lord have mercy. They’re so blue, almost like the ocean but deeper, and they swirl with something like confusion and amusement. Keith becomes very self-aware at that moment, eyeing the tall tanned man in front of him. And then his eyes land on the bag of veggie fries in the dude's hand and all ogling and stunned amazement is thrown out the window because like hell if he’s going to let this dude take his comfort food.

“Hey asshat, you gonna hand them over or what?” Wow, Keith you sure do know your way with words, what a gentleman.

The guys' eyes widen a fraction before they settle back into amused mirth, a small smirk gracing his lips. “I don’t know man, I had them first. I mean I really don't want to give them up, y’know?”

Keith can’t help but roll his eyes. He doesn’t want to deal with this shit, so in his right state of mind, he makes a grab for the snack only for the taller dude to dance out of his grasp. Keith directs a glare at the guys annoyingly handsome face, which only spurs the dude to make a "come at me" hand motion. Keith clicks his tongue, sliding to the left before quickly rolling back to the right causing the guy to stumble as he had shifted in that direction, not expecting Keith to sidestep. Keith rams his body into the guy, hearing the audible gasp escape him, and makes another grab for the fries.

This time he just barely gets a hold of them, but the tree of a human he just barreled into twists away from his body so he's no longer supported and he just barely catches himself. Keith blindly throws his elbow back to where he thinks the guy might be, smirking when a grunt resounds behind him. The smirk is quickly wiped away however when he turns around only to be pushed back, the teens blue eyes intense and trained on him. Keith understands this isn't some street fight that he can just let loose in, they're in a fucking dollar store for peets sake, so he sighs and nods his head in understanding. But god does he wanna punch this dudes face in. Or maybe he wants to kiss him? Keith isn't really sure, his emotions are a haywire of anxiety and adrenaline right now. He relaxes his stance, standing straight to seem intimidating towards the other in front of him.

They stand there for a moment before Keith decides that the silence is too suffocating and he just wants this to all end.

“Look,” Keith levels his stare, crossing his arms tightly, the first signs of anxiety twisting in his gut.

“Im crashing at my brother's house on a couch that sucks ass, I haven’t slept in three days, im starting a new school tomorrow, and I just want to go home and watch The Princess Bride. I’d really appreciate it if you could give me those fries and we can call it a morning.”

Keith doesn’t really care that he’s probably breaking down in front of some random stranger, or that his eyes are stinging a little, that he’s practically hunched in on himself, that his anxiety has finally clawed its way to his lungs and he can’t _breathe._

There's a beat of silence as the guys face shifts in a flurry of emotions before his face ends up looking like a mix between sympathy and something else. Just looking at the dude makes Keith uneasy so he ducks his head, refusing to look into those blue eyes. There's the sound of feet padding against linoleum flooring and he really, really hopes the dude just walked away, even if the sound seems to be getting closer.

“Hey, man,” he feels a hand grab his shoulder, thumb rubbing soothing circles into the tendon between his shoulder and his neck and oh my god he’s going to _melt._ He lifts his eyes to meet the others and sucks in a shuddering breath, letting the complete stranger he literally just met not even 10 minutes ago pull him into a hug. His life must be a really poorly written rom-com or some shit, right? This didn’t happen to normal people. Then again Keith is far from normal, so it makes sense that a stranger would be hugging him in the middle of a dollar store at 3 am after literally just fighting him because he’s breaking down over fucking veggie fries.

“Are you good?” The guy had pulled away now to look at him and goddamn is that concern on his face the most suffocating thing ever, even more so than Shiro’s concerned stare.

“Yeah, yeah, i'm good.” Keith coughs, shuffling away from the other only to realize the dude's hand has wrapped around his upper arm and obviously isn’t going to let him go anytime soon. The guy eyes him for a minute before nodding and turns so he’s standing right beside him before he starts making his way towards the shopping cart that's been left at the end of the aisle. Keith should probably be concerned that he’s about to get kidnapped but honestly, he doesn't care.

“Tell you what, I buy you these,” the guy shakes the bag of fries “If you give me your name and number?” It ends off sounding as a question but Keith doesn’t really pay attention to that fact and more so the fluttering of his heart at the thought of giving this literal god of a human being his number.

“Okay.”

The dude is ringing up his groceries and the fries and his milk at the self-checkout line as Keith plugs his number into the dude's phone, and he can't help but put his name down as “Keith Ɛ>” like a fucking high school girl with her first crush. The phone is taken out of his hands soon after and is replaced with the bag of veggie fries and the milk.

“Keith, huh?” The guys intense blue eyes are shining with something like accomplishment as he hands Keith his phone. The new contact that has been added is put down as “Lancey Lance” and he can't help but snort.

“Lancey Lance, huh?” and Keith can’t help but feel proud when Lances face flushes a little and he nervously scratches the back of his neck. His eyes narrow though shortly after and he lifts his chin, huffing.

“Whatever, like your name is any better!”

Keith rolls his eyes, walking in front of Lance's cart to the automatic doors.

“Hey, you can’t leave me!”

Lance runs up beside him, riding the cart once he has enough momentum. He stops the cart in front of a rickety old yellow van, yanking the door open with a loud rustic squeak. Keith helps Lance load all his groceries into the van, feeling contempt with the silence of the morning and the small brushes of Lance’s body against his. Keith is kinda confused as to why Lance is buying groceries at 3 am but he's really not one to judge so he doesn’t ask.

“Well, mullet, thanks for making this last minute grocery run more fun.”

“Mullet?” Keith lifts his brow as high as possible to show Lance that whatever bullshit he is spouting is fucking dumb.

“Yeah, because you have a mullet!” Lance gestures to Keith's head and he can't help but slap the tanned hand away with a huffed laugh.

“Okay, whatever you dumbass.” After he says that Keith can’t help but feel a little awkward, Lance staring at him as he shuffles his feet back and forth on the gravel. Lances hand comes up to grab his arm and suddenly his head is being shoved into the crook of Lance's neck. He sighs as his nose is filled with something light and floral with just the hint of something minty, making himself burrow into the warmth given. It ends way too soon for him though as Lance is pulling back now and he’s clutching the bag of veggie fries and milk to his chest as lance hops into the drivers' side of the van.

“I’ll text you?” Lance's voice is hesitant and his eyes are swirling with worry. Keith can’t help but let a smile back onto his face at the boys worry about not talking to him again.

“You better, or I might just track you down myself,” Keith says as he makes his way over to his bike, shoving the fries and milk into the compartment under the seat and throwing on his helmet. Keith doesn’t know what spurs him to, maybe it's the fact that Lance is watching him or maybe it’s because he can, but he revs the engine to his bike, letting the rumble roll through his body and soothe over his anxiety fried nerves. As he pulls out of the parking lot he catches Lance tracking him with a small smile on his face before he also pulls out of the parking lot and they both drive their separate ways.

And to think only 3 weeks later he would he be moving in with Pidge Holt, His brothers boyfriends younger sibling, who just happened to be good friends with the one and only Lance McClain.

Boy was living a doozy.

**Author's Note:**

> whee, we love backstories even though the main fic literally only has 5 chapters.
> 
> I'm gonna go take a nap now.


End file.
